


Spider Steps

by Jamiedemelzasmith357



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Pepper Potts, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Domestic Avengers, Everybody Lives, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Pepper Potts is an Icon, Peter Parker is a Mess, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamiedemelzasmith357/pseuds/Jamiedemelzasmith357
Summary: Just a fic centred around Tony and Peter.
Relationships: Loki & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 13





	Spider Steps

**Author's Note:**

> This will hopefully become a multiple part story (I'm definitely bored enough to continue this during quarantine). It's my first ever fic so fingers crossed. 
> 
> Hope everyone is staying safe at home and if you are bored and want something to read, hi :)
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel/Sony.

Ever since the Vulture Incident Peter and Tony have become a lot closer. Indeed, after Peter turned down the Avengers offer, Tony found that he had more respect for his mentee and decided to finally become the figure he wished his distant and demanding father had been. This came as quite a surprise to Peter who was worried that their relationship (post ferry adventure) was non-existent and that Tony would want little to do with him despite him saving the plane and being offered the Avengers position. However, his thinking was proved wrong when under the spider-man suit he found the latest StarkPhone programmed with his AI Karen and scheduled lab days in the calendar. As it turned out, Tony had spoken with May a few days prior where they agreed on a timetable (after she had given him an earful about his behaviour in regards to her nephew, starting with enlisting him into the Avengers ‘Civil War’). If you are wondering how she knew about Peter’s alter ego, Peter told her everything after he came back from the ferry disaster ( she was not happy but realised that Peter was more like Ben than she ever thought and while May understood that she could not stop her nephew, that did not mean that she would not set some patrol ground rules).


End file.
